Flat-panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, are used as display devices in various fields. In the process of manufacturing a flat-panel display device, an antistatic measure is indispensable. For example, there is a concern that static electricity, which has occurred in the manufacturing process, or static electricity, which has entered from the outside, may damage circuits, etc. including various wiring lines and switching elements in an active area.
Various methods have been studied for improving the resistance to such static electricity. For example, in order to discharge an electrostatic charge, there has been proposed a method in which a projection portion is formed on a wiring portion, and a position, where a conductor pattern such as a signal line of another layer is not formed, is selected as the position where the projection portion is to be disposed. In addition, in order to induce discharge of an electric charge accumulated in a common line, which has a relatively large disposition area, there has been proposed a method in which a connection portion for connecting the common line and a counter-electrode is disposed to be opposed, with a predetermined distance, to an inspection line to which a signal for an inspection is supplied at a time of inspecting an effective display part.